There is at present no satisfactory nondestructive way to sensitively measure or characterize defects, strain and impurities as a function of depth with high resolution in solid materials including semiconducting and insulating materials. There is a great desire in the material science community to have this capability.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.